russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure: Ang Probinsyano and Merlyna’s Next Prey?
April 30, 2018 “No one can beat Ang Probinsyano and Merlyna!”, Kapamilya and Kapinoy fans said. Nearly three years and over 500 episodes since it began, Ang Probinsyano continues to be the king of primetime teleseryes. On most nights, the ABS-CBN action series scored at least 40% in the ratings, and has made mincemeat of eight different GMA and IBC teleseryes and fantaseryes that tried to topple it. Meanwhile, since its inception on March 5, Merlyna continues to dominate in primetime fantaseryes. On most nights, the IBC and Secarats-produced fantasy series scored at least 25% in the ratings. Now comes a ninth different GMA series that will take on Cardo Dalisay (Coco Martin) and Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias) every Monday to Friday starting tonight. And in typical GMA fashion, it will be led by two Kapuso veterans in Jennylyn Mercado and Tom Rodriguez. The story of The Cure involves an experimental drug that kills cancer cells, but the side effect of it is that a highly dangerous and contagious virus called Monkey Virus Disease (MVD) will mutate and cause seizures and violent outbreaks to infected people. The disease quickly spreads throughout the country and will only continue to do so unless a cure can be found. Married couple Charity (Jennylyn), a former registered nurse, and Gregory (Tom), a clinical research associate in a pharmaceutical company, are living a happy life with their daughter Hope (Leanne Bautista), until Greg’s mother Agnes (Irma Adlawan) is diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer. Agnes is given an experimental drug, but her health got worse as she is infected with MVD. That drug, in turn, was discovered by Dr. Evangeline Lazaro (Jaclyn Jose), who works in the same company as Greg. With MVD continuing to wreak havoc across the country, it is up to Charity and Greg to find the necessary cure and prevent the inevitable. The Cure also stars Mark Herras, LJ Reyes, Jay Manalo, Ronnie Henares, Glenda Garcia, Diva Montelaba and Arra San Agustin, with a special participation from Ken Chan. It will be directed by Mark Reyes. It can be recalled that The Cure was originally announced as one of GMA’s upcoming projects for 2013, and it was supposed to be led by Alden Richards and Louise delos Reyes. However, the project was shelved and it took five years before GMA decided to revisit the series. Looking ahead, The Cure is either going to be an intriguing series or a recipe for disaster. Having to face Ang Probinsyano and Merlyna will entail a lot of hard work for The Cure, considering its predecessor Sherlock Jr. failed miserably. That said, GMA should go all-out in making The Cure a worthier opponent for Ang Probinsyano and Merlyna. If this series goes around 25% in the ratings then it should boost its confidence, but if it goes below that then the ‘Curse of Cardo Dalisay’ is all too real for the network. The Cure airs weeknights after 24 Oras on GMA Telebabad. '7:30 timeslot (since September 28, 2015)' :ABS-CBN :Ang Probinsyano (2015-present) :GMA :Marimar (2015) (2015-2016) :Little Nanay (2016) :Poor Señorita (2016) :Encantadia (2016) (2016-2017) :Mulawin vs. Ravena (2017) :Alyas Robin Hood (season 2) (2017) :Super Ma'am (2017-2018) :Sherlock Jr. (2018) :The Cure (2018-present) :IBC :Kumander Bawang (2015-2016) :Syrena (2016) :Captain Barbell (2016-2017) :Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (2017) :To Love Again (2017-2018) :Merlyna (2018-present)